


Ginza Night Story

by 3ginnie3



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ginnie3/pseuds/3ginnie3
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

她的长发在脑后挽作精致的发髻，发间缀了一支垂着金流苏的簪子。米白色的和服乍一看似有些素简，再一瞧却被无与伦比的质地与花纹惊艳。她的妆容并不浓烈，只略略扫了层薄粉，描了描眉，又抹了些口红，清丽如出水芙蓉——在银座，这大约可以称为素颜了。

她踩着优雅的小碎步，微笑着在全场客人间游走，为每一位客人引荐他们心仪的女郎，让他们在一声声软糯的“お客さま”里，心甘情愿地开启一瓶又一瓶洋酒。

她是幸村精市，是夜总会“クラブ幸”的主人，是银座七丁目的王。

银座的妈妈桑大多有着相似的过往：二十来岁时先在名店里熬个几年，等年纪大些，积攒了足够资历和人脉，再自行开店。然而，幸村精市却是她们中的另类——她从京都来，到东京没几个月就开了自己的店，并且在店均寿命不超过五个月的银座一路风风火火开到了今天。

流言蜚语说，是她恃靓行凶，傍到了大佬作靠山，才得如此安稳。

这话不无道理，却也不全对。的确，她当初能开起“クラブ幸”，全靠她情人真田弦一郎的支持——真田出身极道世家，年纪轻轻便执掌了关东赫赫有名的暴力团真田组，家大业大，为情人开店一掷千金自然不在话下。可后来经济衰退，暴力团逐渐式微，拥有百年历史的真田组最终在时代的洪流中分崩离析，真田再也不能在金钱上帮衬幸村。那一年银座的形势也格外惨淡，各类俱乐部倒闭了有九成，是幸村硬咬着牙，绞尽脑汁同政府、银行周旋，才让“クラブ幸”挺过了这场危机。

如今，幸村和“クラブ幸”一同成为了银座独特的风景线。每晚七点，她会身着和服准时出现在店门口，以最恭顺的笑容引领来客步入纸醉金迷的温柔乡。到了午夜时分，她会亲自带着店里的女郎下楼，挥手恭送每一位客人，直到他们全部消失在茫茫夜色之中。然后，她会回到店里，不紧不慢地点上一支细长的女士烟，察看这一天的营业情况。

也只有在这时候，幸村才会允许自己展露出疲态。

“你这几天似乎心事重重。”门边闪出一道纤瘦小巧的身影。她一身黑衣，慵懒地倚靠在门板上，指间的烟快要燃到尽头。单看外表，她就像十六七岁的女子高中生，毫无欲望沾染的痕迹，清纯得令人心生怜意。然而她其实还比幸村大几天，再过不久也要三十岁了。她叫不二周助，是幸村的助理、保镖、翻译、律师、顾问……简单来说，她是个无所不能的女人。

“你看出来了，”幸村并不抬头，而是继续翻看膝头厚厚的账本，“真不愧是庆大法学部高材生，没有什么能瞒过你的眼睛。”

不二闻言眯眼一笑，手指轻轻一弹，烟蒂便听话地落入不远处的烟灰缸：“说吧，需要我做什么。”

“我需要些不一样的女孩，”幸村啪嗒一下合起账本，缓缓起身，姿态柔美如天鹅，一步步走向不二，“越有个性越好。”

“好，”不二从上衣口袋里摸出一本手掌大的笔记本，抽出附在上面的原子笔，随手翻了一页，唰唰地写了几笔，“什么时候要？”

“两周之内。”

“没问题。”

不二从不质疑幸村的任何决定。无论幸村说什么，她都二话不说直接去办。倒不是她对幸村有多忠诚，而是她从来懒得做多余的事，更别说是吃力不讨好的多余事——没有人喜欢被质疑，尤其是幸村精市这样习惯了在俱乐部翻手为云覆手为雨的人。从加入幸村麾下第一天起，不二就明白，只要她事情做得够好，幸村就绝不会亏待她——她们是被共同利益绑缚的同盟。

“今晚要去真田那儿吗？”

“不了，”幸村想了想，疲倦地摇了摇头，“近期实在是没有兴致。”

即使以情人身份相处了快十年，幸村仍然没有选择和真田同居。她住时髦文艺的中目黑，而真田在寸土寸金的南青山。用她的话说，这样的距离刚刚好，自由且牵绊，彼此都不至于整日面对对方的倦颜。不二初听到这话时表面不露声色，心里却差点笑翻了天——不愧是幸村精市，就连在意情人的方式也独树一帜，只想把自己最好最美的一面留给他。

真田弦一郎啊，真是个幸运又不幸的男人。

黑色宾利Mulliner轿车平稳地驶出立式车库。随着不二一脚油门，它毫无留恋地抛下银座的灯红酒绿，奔向一区之隔的中目黑。

就算坐进了轿车，幸村依旧保持着大和抚子般端庄的坐姿。她双手平放在大腿上，目不斜视地盯着前方的路。不二一边开车，一边不经意瞥过车内后视镜，顺手打开了车载音响。

“来点音乐放松一下吧。”她说。

那是一首很老很老的歌，Madonna的Take a Bow。轻慢的节奏如繁星点点，在各人心中连成璀璨一片，温柔地照亮那些业已淡忘的过往。

幸村表情略微柔和了些，莞尔道：“不二，看来你也有些我不知道的往事啊。”

“知不知道，也并不会改变什么。”

车窗开了一丝缝隙，夜风调皮地钻进来，吹碎了不二的前发。她有些愠怒地抬起手，轻轻将刘海拨到脑后。

然后她和幸村都不再说话。深夜的轿车里，唯有优美的弦律萦绕回响——

I've always been in love with you.

I guess you've always known it's true.


	2. Chapter 2

不二在工作方面总能展现出和她外表不符的雷厉风行。不过三天工夫，她就把一摞简历砸到了幸村桌上。

“收到的简历，我已经筛选了一遍，”她说着便点起一支烟，优雅地吐出浅淡的云雾，“你再看看吧。”

幸村随手拨弄了下那叠简历，垂眼道：“我不想看这么多字。有什么印象深刻的人吗？”

“最上面那张就是。”

“好。”

幸村只留了最上面那张简历，挥手将剩下的尽数扫入垃圾桶，指尖拈着纸一行一行读起来，嘴角的笑意愈来愈浓——

“做得好，不二，”她满意道，“替我约她出来，我要亲自见见这位仁王雅治小姐。”

翌日，午后三时。

幸村跪坐在和室的草垫上，不慌不忙地为自己斟了一杯茶。

这间小小的和室位于“クラブ幸”员工休息室后，平时只供幸村休息和会见重要客人用，大部分俱乐部员工也无权进入。特地将面谈安排在这间房间，可见幸村是认真的。

纸门传来模糊的脚步声，更准确地说，是细长的高跟鞋撞击地面的声音。那声音极富节奏感，就像鞋子的主人正在跳一支热辣的爵士舞。撞击声由远及近愈发清晰，纸门哗啦一声就被拉开了——

“在下仁王雅治，幸会。”

来者有着一头闪闪发亮的银色长发，随意地束了条松垮垮的麻花辫，甩在肩头。夸张的大墨镜几乎遮去了半张脸。她身穿一条黑色抹胸亮片裙，肩挎一只小号Chanel 2.55手包，脚上的那双高跟鞋足有12公分——如此时尚而具冲击力的打扮，自然同和室的环境格格不入。

幸村却仍是一幅波澜不惊的模样，笑道：“幸村精市，幸会。请进来吧。”

仁王三两下蹬掉了高跟鞋，进了和室就往草垫上盘腿一坐，摘下墨镜放到茶几上，似笑非笑地盯着幸村。

“要喝茶吗？”幸村问她。

“好啊！”

于是幸村便给她倒了一杯茶。仁王也毫不客气，仰头就喝了大半杯。

“想必不二已经跟你说过这份工作的内容，我就不浪费时间重复了，”幸村给她的茶杯再次斟满，道，“你的简历很有趣，我有些问题想问你。”

“问吧。”

“你以前在韩国当练习生，为什么突然回到日本了呢？”

“还能是为什么呢？”仁王不屑地一笑，“做练习生就是为了出道。出不了道，就只能回来了啊。”

“是吗？”幸村忽地收敛了笑容，“那年七月，你还在出道组，并且练习成绩不错，为什么九月就突然退社了？”

仁王的眼神有那么一刹那的黯淡：“一定要知道么？”

“对，作为你可能的未来雇主，我需要确保你的过往不会对俱乐部造成伤害。”

“真残忍呐，幸村精市，”仁王双手扣着膝头，无奈地点了点头，“看来我似乎没有别的选择了。好吧，告诉你也无妨，我那年八月练舞时撞伤了腰，很严重，医生说我以后再也不能剧烈运动了。我要脸，不想被公司扫地出门，就主动提出了离开。”

“以你的资历，在日本做一般艺人也够养活自己了。为什么要来应聘陪酒女呢？这可不算一份特别有尊严的工作吧。”

“为什么嘛……”仁王撅了撅嘴，托着下巴道，“大概是因为这份工作自由又纯粹吧。”

自由又纯粹？幸村不禁暗暗吐槽——不二都在招聘启事上写了些什么？没错，她是想通过诱人的条件招些有个性的陪酒女，但为此就把这份工作描写得自由又纯粹——难道不算招聘诈骗？

“做艺人的话，要和事务所、电视台搞好关系，工作繁忙，还要顾虑粉丝。陪酒女的话，每天只工作五小时，哄客人开酒就行，可不是自由又纯粹吗？”

“抱着这样的想法，可是很难成为头牌陪酒女的，”幸村提醒道，“只想着做一锤子买卖，就无法留住可以持续来消费的客人。”

仁王却敏锐地抓住了她话里“头牌”二字，笑道：“没想到你这么抬举我，竟然拿头牌的标准来要求我。”

“不然呢？”幸村反问，“我店里的女孩们，随便哪一个放到普通店都是头牌的水准。现在，我需要一个头牌中的头牌，一个足以震撼业界的Super Star。”

“所以，你选中了我？”

“对，我是有这样的打算，”幸村起身，微微昂起下巴，居高临下地俯视仁王，一副胜券在握的表情，“当然，你现在还不够成熟，也不懂这一行的规矩。但没关系，这些都可以慢慢学。好好利用你天生的野性和恣意，那是你最宝贵的特质。不二！”

“在啦……”

纸门再一次缓缓打开，不二斜靠在门后的木柜上，手里捧着几张纸，懒懒道：“仁王小姐的面试可真快啊，我来面试助理的时候，可是被亲爱的妈妈桑足足拷问了三小时。喏，这是你的合同，签完，你就是‘クラブ幸’的一员了。”

仁王接过合同，翻了三两下，手一摊：“笔。”

不二一愣，随即笑着将原子笔递给她：“仁王小姐真是爽快极了。”

“既然都决定来了，那当然是速战速决啊。”仁王飞快地在合同上签下自己龙飞凤舞的大名，回头笑问幸村：“妈妈桑，我什么时候可以入职啊？”

“不急，”幸村嘴角扬起一抹意味不清的弧度，“你是我给客人准备的惊喜，自然要好好酝酿一阵。你该学会的，不二都会教你。”她顿了顿，又加重了语气：“记住，在‘クラブ幸’，没有曾经K-pop练习生仁王雅治，只有未来的银座嬢王……Masa。”


	3. Chapter 3

夜色渐盛，一天中属于银座的时间缓步踏来。各色招牌光芒缤纷，绵延成一片极致绚烂。“クラブ幸”门口，五盏古典灯笼散发着暧昧的光线，幸村照例着一袭京友禅和服，微笑着站在店外迎客。与往常不同的是，这次她身边跟着的不是助理不二周助，而是一位从未谋面的性感银发女郎，微勾的唇角，挑衅的眼神，尽书写着分明的叛逆，可唇边那颗痣又令人不禁沉醉于她别样的风情。她把写有“Masa”的名牌斜扣在抹胸裙上围正中，引人无限遐思。

偶尔客人停住脚步，问幸村可否指名让这位女郎陪酒，幸村便故作遗憾地笑：“お客さま，很抱歉。这是弊店的见习生，未经雕琢，恐怕还不能让客人满意。”客人大都和幸村相熟，见她婉拒，也不强求，只哈哈大笑地跟她套近乎：“那等她出师了，可一定要给我留个位置啊！”幸村依旧笑得端庄：“那是自然的，多谢您一直以来对弊店的照顾。”

待客人走远，仁王便翻了个白眼，悄声道：“妈妈桑，你不会真让我去陪那种老头子吧？很恶心的唉。”

幸村瞟了她一眼，淡淡道：“那就要看你自己的本事了。如果你能让年轻帅气的男人为你砸更多钱，自然就不必去陪你不喜欢的客人。”

这夜“クラブ幸”依然生意兴隆，不多久便满了场，幸村耐心地劝说迟来的客人们去一位前“クラブ幸”雇员的店。到了八点多，店门口已经没什么人了，她决定去看看店里的情况，刚要转身却被仁王叫住了：“妈妈桑……”

“什么事？”她难得地露出疑惑的表情，不明白她的未来头牌又在想什么。

“嘻……”仁王坏笑一声，飞快地用手指抹了一下自己的嘴唇，“你该补一下口红了。”

不二一边回头张望，一边慌慌张张地穿过纵情声色的人群。觥筹交错，此起彼伏，听在她心里却似警铃大作。她的脚步越来越快，最后几乎是连奔带跑地冲进盥洗室，一把锁上了门。

盥洗室里如常点着安神的香薰，总算让她心绪平复了些。她背靠在盥洗室门板上，若有所思地吁了口气。

“怎么这样紧张？”

熟悉的声音让不二又一次浑身紧绷——好巧不巧，她的雇主正站在水池前，对着镜子往那薄薄的双唇上添涂唇釉。她并不刻意去看不二，依旧只顾把唇釉抹匀，但不二知道，她正等着自己的回答——

“在外面看到个认识的人，怕尴尬，不想和他打招呼。”

“这样啊……”幸村往镜子前凑近了些，细致地抿了抿嘴，确定唇色已经完美，才将唇釉放入随身的小布包，转头笑道，“不想见的人，就不要见好了。”

二人正说着话，门外忽然一阵吵闹，有陪酒女焦急地喊“客人，请您留步”，还有店内客人酒后烂醉的呼喊“混账！你小子干什么呢”，眼看冲突越闹越大就要乱作一团，幸村眉头一皱，疾步推门而出，在客人举起酒瓶的瞬间果断出手，用力一压，生生将他的腕骨扭断。酒瓶顷刻砸成一地碎片，闹事的客人捏着断裂的手腕，痛得直打滚。幸村眉眼一挑：“给我拖出去，记入黑名单。”

“是！”壮似铁塔的拉美裔安保严肃地向幸村鞠了一躬，提起那人胳膊，像对待一条丧家犬一样，把他拖出了店门。

解决完店里的事端，幸村一秒就恢复了平日的亲和，含笑向其他客人致歉：“很抱歉给各位客人带来了不好的体验，为了表示我们的歉意，今晚的酒水会全部给大家免单，请大家尽情享受‘クラブ幸’的服务。”

话毕，客人们便搂着各自的陪酒女，心满意足地回到了座位。幸村这才发现，现场还有位素昧平生的男子，正一声不吭地把掉了一地的物件捡回公文包。他戴着副金丝边眼镜，气质清雅俊逸，颇有几分高级知识分子的腔调。只一眼，幸村就能断定，他绝不是那种会到夜总会声色犬马的人。

她优雅地蹲下身，默默帮他装好所有物件，温柔笑问：“先生您好，请问您是第一次光临弊店吗？”

“谢谢，”那人合上公文包，伸手推了推眼镜，“我找不二周助。”

原来就是他啊——幸村不失体面地上下打量了他一番，干净帅气的脸庞，剪裁利落的黑风衣，清新淡雅的古龙水香气……这是个让人很难不产生好感的男人，在不二心中占有一席之地也是情理之中的事。

可惜，不二现在并不想见他。

“先生，您可能弄错了，”幸村微微颔首，浅笑依旧，“弊店并没有名叫不二周助的陪酒女。”

“她不是陪酒女，”那人斩钉截铁道，“我知道她就在这里。我有话要对她说。”

“先生，我们这里是夜总会，除了妈妈桑和安保，就只有陪酒女了，”仁王适时加入了对话，她手捧刚从前台拿来的宣传册，笑嘻嘻地塞给男子，“这是我们店的陪酒女名录，上面有除了我之外的所有人，可惜啊，里面并没有叫不二周助的。您刚刚也听到了，今晚本店酒水是免费的，如果您愿意，我可以陪您喝一杯哦！”

那人却不为美色所动：“我对逛夜店没有兴趣。我只想找不二周助。”

“先生，”幸村略微加重了语气，笑容也收敛了些，变得皮笑肉不笑，“我可以再告诉您一次，这里没有什么不二周助。如果您坚持要找她的话，我就只能请您离开了。”

这已然是一条逐客令。男子想了想，也不再多和幸村纠缠，只是直视着她的双眸，字字铿锵道：“今天我不会再惹您不愉快。但我希望您能替我向不二周助传达，我，手塚国光很想见她。并且，有很重要的话要当面对她说。”


End file.
